


Chainsaw

by Nonbinary_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), like real angst, no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_Queen/pseuds/Nonbinary_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll just take a chainsaw to the sofa...<br/>Where you held my body close for so long, so long...<br/>***************<br/>Tony just stared to the phone, feeling numb inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English, so if you notice any typos tell me in the comments.  
> Not Beta Read this so all the grammar mistakes are mine.  
> English is not my first language, you could say Spanish is, but I think I'm fluent in Chilean, so idk.  
> The song used in this fic is Chainsaw by Nick Jonas, i recommend to listen it while you read this.

 

 

I'll just take a chainsaw to the sofa...  
Where you held my body close for so long, so long...

 

 

  
Tony was just staring to the phone Steve send him, just as when he first came to the tower, he couldn’t understand what went wrong in the first place.  
If he could have the reason of why Steve didn’t told him about Bucky and his parents, but he only had a place full of painful memories, and everything was just so overwhelming.

 

 

Walk in the house, lights are off  
In the closet by the door, there's your coat  
I wasn't thinking of you before  
Too many rooms in this house, so I keep going out  
What the hell is that about?  
We gotta find a way to be okay

 

 

  
And the bad thing about those bad memories, is that they used to be happy, little things like when Steve came back from his early morning running and will prepare him coffee, or when he used to distract him from a bad board meeting.

 

 

And maybe I'll just take a chainsaw to the sofa  
Where you held my body close for so long, so long  
I'm gonna break the fucking china  
Cause it's just one more reminder you're gone, you're gone

 

 

_“Tony you have to sleep some time” mumbled Steve from the door._  
_“I Just need to finish this little thing, and I’ll be over” I moved my free hand and I made a gesture for him to left._  
_He didn’t. He lifted me and took me out of the lab. “You have at least 5 models of the stark phone a head of the competition, you can Sleep, you know?” he rolled his eyes, “F.R.I.D.A.Y, He can’t enter for the next 24 hours”._  
_“Captain Rogers, I’ll let you know if Sir tries to enter again”_

When I get home, TV on  
Drink in my glass, better make it strong  
Some nights wanna fill this space  
A tight dress and a pretty face  
Keep finding things that you left on purpose  
Did you plan that your timing's perfect?  
Gotta find a way to be okay

  
Taking his head in his hands, as he stares to the room, feeling like everything just turned upside down, and nothing have sense anymore, no alcohol can’t stop him of feeling incomplete, that something is missing.  
The glass his heating up in his hand, and throwing it to the wall won’t change anything. Not a single shit.  
And when the phone starts to ring he lose it.  
**“Always so in time, Fucking Rogers!”.**

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked leave a comment, and kudos.  
> and also tell me how to improve whatever I need to improve.  
> If Tony was too OoC tell me please.  
> and sorry for all this angst


End file.
